1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper-sheet post-processing device which performs binding processing (staple processing) of sheets of paper on which images are formed by an image forming device such as a copying machine or printer.
2. Related Art
A paper-sheet post-processing device is generally arranged adjacent to an image forming device such as a copying machine or printer, and has a function of making a stack of sheets of paper by collecting sheets of paper on which images are formed in the image forming device, and performs single binding or multiple binding of this stack of sheets of paper (staple processing).
As a paper-sheet post-processing device which performs staple processing, for example, a technique (first conventional technique) is known which provides a bottom plate which supports sheets of paper fed from the image forming device, holds the sheets of paper supported on this bottom plate by a changeover claw, aligns the sheets of paper in a conveying direction by means of a hit roller part, and performs single binding or multiple binding processing using a stapler (staple processing).
Further, as a paper-sheet post-processing device which performs staple processing, for example, a technique (second conventional technique) is known which provides a compile tray on which sheets of paper fed from an image forming device are stacked, and aligns these sheets of paper supported on this compile tray, by means of a compile paddle.
However, with the first conventional technique, the changeover claw for holding the sheets of paper supported on the bottom plate and the hit roller part for aligning the sheets of paper are driven by different driving units. Therefore, there is a problem in that the first conventional technique makes the paper-sheet post-processing device larger, and increases cost.
Further, with the second conventional technique, the compile paddle for aligning the sheets of paper is moved using a solenoid or lever to align the sheets of paper according to the number of sheets of paper to be stacked on the compile tray. However, there is a problem in that the second conventional technique has a complicated configuration for moving the compile paddle.